Once upon a Oneshot
by Squigsy
Summary: A series of various oneshots, all disconnected. Contains ships of all kinds. Randomly updated. Latest entry is a White Rose fluff. Enjoy!
1. White Rose: fluff

Weiss groaned in protest as her body tried to force her awake. She tried squeezing her eyes shut even further, but that didn't work. She tried burying her face in her pillow in order to block out all light, but that only caused to suffocate her. With a furious sigh she rolled over onto her back.

Having given up on sleep for the time being, Weiss opened her eyes. At first she could hardly see a thing unless she looked out the window, and even then it was difficult due to the lack of moon and stars. Her mouth twisted into the slight frown as she realized she had to pee.

"Dust be damned." She muttered under her breath, throwing the covers off of herself. She made sure to check if her nightgown was riding up her body; the last time it had Ruby hadn't been able to stop blushing for weeks whenever she saw her.

As she was going through the process of this it occurred to her that in this poor light no one would even notice. As soon as that thought left, the sound of Ruby's snoring caught her ears. The heiress shook her head as she left the usually comfortable bed and headed for the bathroom.

Once in there, it didn't take her long to deal with her business. With the bathroom light on she could also see things, allowing her to notice that her hair was a mess when she checked the mirror. "Oh well. I'll fix it tomorrow…" She told herself, cleaning up and then flicking the light off.

As she opened the bathroom door, it creaked.

It was only a small sound, one that not even Weiss would have heard in her sleep, and she was pretty well known for being a light sleeper.

But she knew that any sound in the dorm at night would awaken the brunette. Sure enough, the sound of sheets being rustled and a slight swaying sound signaled the alertness of Ruby. "Ehhhhh?" Ruby whispered, a question as to who was out there in the perpetual darkness. Weiss was silent, hoping maybe Ruby would just go back to sleep.

No such luck.

A bright light flashed over her, causing the heiress to recoil and cringe at the sudden assault on her delicate eyes. "Weiss? What are you doing?" Ruby asked, sitting cross legged on her bed.

Weiss sighed, collecting herself. "I had to use the bathroom. I'm sorry for waking you." She muttered, trudging back to her bed. The light followed her.

"Oh, no biggy!" Ruby assured her. Weiss flopped down onto her bed and rolled lazily into the covers, shutting her eyes and testing her luck.

"Sooo…" Ruby started. There was a moment of silence where Weiss hoped. Oh, did she ever hope. She hoped more than anyone had ever hoped in their life. "Still tired?" Came the high pitched voice of Ruby Rose. Apparently Weiss hadn't hoped enough.

"Yes, Ruby, I'm still-" She paused as she realized that the light was now on her. Again. She opened her eyelids and sighed, desperately praying for some patience. She loved the girl to death, but sometimes Ruby was just insufferable. "Ruby, I'm still tired."

"Oh." Came the reply. There was a moment of silence until Weiss looked up at Ruby, who has hanging half upside down with a flashlight suspended in the air directed at Weiss. The sat there looking at each other in silence for what must have been two minutes. Finally Weiss realized she would have to ask the obvious question.

"Could you please turn the light off?" She asked as calmly as possible, trying to keep the annoyance out of her tone.

"O-oh!" Ruby sat upright on her bed and flicked the light off. Weiss sighed, exhausted, and laid back in the pillows. "So, Weiss…"

The heiress gripped the sheets of her bed tight. If she didn't she had the feeling she would somehow levitate up to Ruby in order to smack her senseless. "What now, Ruby?"

"I kind of had a nightmare." The brunette murmured quickly, barely loud enough for Weiss to hear it.

"So? Go back to sleep."

"But I caaaan't!" Ruby protested, much to Weiss' severe late night anger.

"Why not, Ruby?" Weiss huffed, prepared to go into a tyrannic rage.

"Because it involved you." Ruby muttered. The heiress' anger was suddenly washed away with curiosity.

"What do you mean it involved me?"

Ruby sighed, her head suddenly appearing upside down once again. "Can I come down?" She asked hopefully, and Weiss considered saying no for a moment.

"I suppose so." She agreed, making room for the brunette as she came down from her top bunk and parked herself on Weiss'. "Now, lets get on with this nightmare business so I can sleep." In truth the sleepiness had passed over her. That didn't mean she wanted to spend the rest of the night awake with Ruby, as enjoyable as that may be someday.

The brunette nodded, clearing her throat most unlady like. "So, uhm. We were kind of fighting Grimm and stuff. But it was in Beacon. I don't know how it happened. Anyhow, it was just me and you, we were trapped alone in this damn place trying to find a way out." Ruby shook her head, furrowing her brow. "I don't remember when it happened, but we got separated at some point."

"That doesn't seem too scary, really…" Weiss interjected, a little mystified when she noticed her pale Ruby seemed. Maybe it was just the lack of light in the room.

"You weren't there." Ruby pointed out, and Weiss saw her point. Nightmares were nightmares, regardless of how scary they seemed after they happened. "Anyhow, it was kind of scary being all alone. I was wandering the halls with Crescent Rose, calling out your name and getting no answer. It was always dark wherever the Grimm were, so it was dark everywhere, really." The brunette visibly shuddered.

Weiss was in mild shock. This was Ruby. She wasn't the kind to be scared of Grimm.

"There was this one room where a really big Ursa was sleeping in the doorway, blocking me from entering. That room sticks out the most to me, actually. Anyhow, I took out the Ursa and entered the room."

"And saw what?" Weiss asked when Ruby passed, prompting the brunette to hurry along.

"I saw you. Except you weren't… You weren't really you anymore. More like a mangled corpse." Ruby finished quietly. Weiss was silent as she thought about it. Nightmares were usually called nightmares because of how real they seemed. She could only imagine what that must have been like.

Sure, she had had her fair share of nightmares, but this was a lot more different on a much more personal level. Ruby hadn't been scared of being all alone because of the Grimm, she was scared of being alone because that meant she didn't know if Weiss was okay or not.

"Weiss," Ruby started, pulling Weiss out of her deep thinking, "When we graduate and everything… Do you think we'll still be partners?"

The heiress smiled warmly, staring adoringly at her almost four year partner and one year lover, realizing despite the lack of sleep how much she loved this insufferable brat. Again. "Ruby, there is not a chance I'd let you go out to fight Grimm on your own, not after telling me about a dream like that." Weiss told her softly.

"Good." Ruby muttered, stretching out her arms behind her head. "Anyhow, sorry. I guess I'll head back up now." She said, moving to stand up.

"Not a chance!" Weiss snapped, grabbing the back of Ruby's oversized shirt and hauling her back. "I'm cold because you kept me up too long. You're staying down here tonight, and I don't care what you have to say about it."

Ruby nodded in complete agreement, crawling under the covers with Weiss. They settled into a spooning position, both feeling slightly more comfortable with the other's arms around them after they realized the symbolism in Ruby's nightmare.

As Weiss drifted off to sleep, quicker than she would have had Ruby not been here with her, she heard the brunette whisper "I love you". It was faint, hushed and heavy with the drowsiness of sleep. The heiress could have even been wrong for all she knew.

Still, with the last few seconds of consciousness that still remained to her, Weiss mouthed the words back, not knowing if any sound had even escaped her lips.

* * *

** I literally don't even know. Like, merp. I just felt the need to write this tonight. Is FAR from a great piece, but I thought it was cute enough. **

**Anyhow, I'm just going to drop this here for your White Rose reading pleasures. **


	2. Arkos: Drama

**Alright. So, don't hate me. This was my first EVER attempt at Arkos; I'm not even a real fan of it. This was more for a friend who I felt like writing for. So I did. Anyhow, I did enjoy writing this and kind of like how it turned out. I hope you Arkos fans don't come looking for my head! As always, do enjoy!**

* * *

_**A oneshot about Arkos. Jaune has some grief and it leads to a difficult time for them both while they go to replace some guards in a new town named Chapel just outside of Vale's borders.**_

* * *

Pyrrha grinned excitedly as the small town of Chapel came into view, offering her a new sight other than the identical trees that lined the path her and Jaune rode on. It had been founded by a small community comprised of a group of people looking to further expand the land humans controlled, a cause which they were succeeding at. "Jaune, look! We're almost there!"

Her companion, tired and aching from the long ride, smiled in return. "Yeah, I saw." Pyrrha continued to happily beam as they approached the budding town, looking forward to seeing more of the place.

* * *

As their horses passed the colorful 'Welcome to Chapel!' sign, Jaune stretched and groaned. It had been a fourteen hour trek from Vale to here, and he was absolutely done. Or at least he would be if he had the choice. "Pyrrha, do you think we could maybe schedule this mission for another time?" He wondered hopefully, his mind playfully reminding him of the nasties out in the wilderness.

"Mm-mm." She replied, shaking her head no. "These people are doing their job, we have to do ours. As Huntresses!"

Jaune pouted, the insult flying right over his head. "Jobs are hard, though." He grumbled.

"Unlike you." Pyrrha stated quickly, wondering if that made any sense afterwards.

"Pyrrha, really?." He asked, his face a dark crimson. Recently he had had problems in the bedroom. It wasn't due to a medical issue; he was just terrified of the surroundings. Sex in the middle of a Grimm infested canyon wasn't really his idea of a 'Good time'. In fact it was a rather bad time.

"Really. You need to loosen up, eh?" Pyrrha grinned, pleased with herself. She was on a rather nice roll right now. Despite her current insult tirade against Jaune, she was still keeping an interested eye on the town. It was still pretty small, despite existing for about two years now. Trying to build itself so far away from Vale was certainly a difficult task though.

As she looked upon the buildings lining the straight street mostly devoid of people, she couldn't help but admire it all. It took a lot of determination to get this far.

"Hey, how bad do you think it is out there?" Jaune asked her, referring to the Chapel's surrounding forest. The two were here to go guard the border for a few weeks while the normal defenders were busy recovering in the residential infirmary. It couldn't really be called a hospital, after all.

Pyrrha thought for a moment, remembering all she had heard about it while researching the place. "It probably won't be too bad. I mean, you know. All that happened to the other guys was the-"

"Grimm. Grimm happened to them." Jaune finished darkly, and Pyrrha shot him a reassuring glance. Her soon-to-be-husband had recently lost his father to the Grimm. She still couldn't tell how he felt about them, other than the expected hatred.

"It'll be alright, Jaune." She spoke softly, sensing the unvoiced feelings that her partner was dealing with.

Jaune sighed, hoping she was right. "Yeah, I'm sure it will be." Silence then fell between the two, Pyrrha worrying for the wellbeing of her lover and Jaune occupied by thoughts of fear and anger.

* * *

Nightfall had fallen quickly. Out here in the woods on the outskirts of Chapel, the eerie darkness was both exciting and slightly upsetting for Pyrrha Nikos, who was busy watching the shadows as Jaune went around setting up their sleeping arrangements for the night. She gazed out into the vast and seemingly endless range of trees, her sensitive side beginning to influence her thoughts.

A forlorn hoot sounded off in the distance, quickly followed by the howl of what she assumed was either a wolf, or more likely, a beowulf. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as more of these lonely, desperate calls joined in, a chorus of depression and something else. Still, she was eager to hear more. The moon shining overhead only aided to the almost mystical scene as it cast a pale blue light on the canopy of trees, illuminating them from above and making their shadows seem ever darker.

Pyrrha found herself admittedly saddened. It was at times like this when she felt her emotions more clearly, felt the need to express them. Her grief, her worry, her slight excitement… And her love. It was now that she wished Jaune wasn't already bearing his own burden, something he refused to let her help with. As much as she understood, it bothered her quite a lot.

She furrowed her brow and sighed, her emerald eyes glossing as moisture built up.

The owl hooted once more, a long, decisive note riddled with distraught.

* * *

Jaune was tired. His back was sore and his, for lack of a better word, ass was riddled with blisters after riding bareback all day. In hindsight it was a stupid idea, but it had been to impress Pyrrha. He regretted it. Sitting on his bedroll and yawning rather loudly, Jaune found himself once again thinking about his deceased father.

He didn't know the big details, nor did he want to. All he knew was that he had a newfound hatred for Grimm, specifically Beowulves. 'Ruby would be proud of me.' He thought to himself, grinning despite the dark thoughts pervading his head. He would never be able to kill enough of those forsaken creatures to avenge his father, much like it was with Ruby and her mother

And yet he had a newfound fear for them, too. Reasonably so.

"Meh." He grunted, dismissing his brooding thoughts. It was time to sleep, but first he needed to find his betrothed. Looking up from his place on the bottom floor he could see Pyrrha's form silhouetted in the doorway that lead to a balcony on the stone tower they were stationed in.

"Pyrrha, you coming to bed?" He called to her, fully expecting an answer.

* * *

Pyrrha had a different idea, though. She was upset and worried over Jaune and she had had enough. His mood was hardly the way she remembered it to be; it was rare to even see him crack a smile. She understood why he was this way and had tried to keep her own feelings out of the way, but this had gone on long enough. Four months of a broodful Jaune was too much, even for her.

And so she stood silently, leaning against the balcony. A faint, sad smile played across her face as she realized that she had once been in the same position with similar feelings many years before. The feelings were caused by different reasons of course, but still.

She missed those days, the days that weren't nearly as complicated. She missed Ren and Nora, two dear friends she hadn't seen since they graduated. She missed the trouble that team RWBY used to get them all into, and even though her and Jaune still kept in touch with them, it wasn't the same. She shook her head, sighing. There was a long tale about why team RWBY could hardly be called a team anymore.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune approached her from behind, his voice soft. There was an uncertainty to it the redhead noticed.

"Jaune, hi!" Her voice was more high pitched than she had planned it to be. Still facing the vast, Grimm infested woods, she felt her lover's hand come to rest on her shoulder. It was firm and strong, and she wished that gave her some sort of solace.

"Pyrrha, I'm not the best at observing things, but something is wrong, isn't it?" This time his voice was certain, but still soft. Concerned, too.

Pyrrha's emotions flared inside of her, itching to come crashing to the surface. But that really wasn't how she wanted to do things, and so she settled for a VERY deep breath. "Jaune, why won't let me help you?" There was so much more she wanted to say and do, but she couldn't. If Jaune could see her face, it would have been one of utter anguish that he saw.

This was one of the reasons she kept her back turned to him.

"Pyrrha… I do. You're being silly! Come on, lets go to bed before the entire night passes." He urged her. Pyrrha gripped the railing in defiance, biting her bottom lip as she held back her feelings still. Just a little longer.

"You're lying, Jaune. I care for you, I'm there for you, I understand for you. And yet you're still obsessing over something you couldn't help!" She glared furiously into the dark, a better alternative to crying. She had let slip more than she meant to.

Jaune removed his hand to let it hang at his side. Pyrrha wondered what that meant; was he already fed up with her? Was he angry, ready to burst at the seams? Had she pushed too far on the subject? All her insecurities that she had felt when she started dating him eight years prior began to all flood back in a torrent of chaos.

"Pyrrha…" Jaune paused, seemingly at a loss for words. The crimson haired woman was breaking. She missed the man she had learned to rely on. "Pyrrha," Jaune echoed, trying again, "I'm not obsessing over it."

Pyrrha wanted to scream at him. How could he be so dense as to not realize it? He had been wrapped up in some illusion that what had happened to his father was his fault. And now…

"I know you're right, Pyrrha. I just…" The words cut off, leaving the rest unspoken. Pyrrha assumed they were done and sighed, prepared to finally submit and go to sleep.

"I just can't stop thinking about it." Jaune finally finished, just Pyrrha turned around. In the low light she could see he was pained, more so than she had originally believed.

"Why not, Jaune?" She asked quietly, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice. Despite how she felt, she didn't want to upset any Grimm. "Why can't you just get over it and realize that now I need you?"

Jaune half smiled, a half assed one at that. "Come on down and I'll tell you." He cast a weary yet distant glance to the woods. "I don't like being out here in the open, you know?"

Pyrrha felt an odd sense of calm wash over her, and it only took her a moment to realize it was Jaune's aura. It was one of his ways of soothing her. It was both an unconscious and conscious act at the same time, and Pyrrha couldn't tell if she was angry or glad that he was doing it.

"Fine. But Jaune, we're talking about this and resolving it. Tonight." There was no room for negotiation, no other options to choose from.

Jaune was fine with this.

* * *

Inside it was simply… Nicer. The black, threatening woods that loomed outside were no longer before her, and the fire in the wood stove sent dancing lights all across the room. Jaune had somehow coaxed her into settling down and sitting by the warmth the flames were giving off, the two cuddled together.

She felt almost content. But the issue hadn't been taken care of yet. Jaune still had to tell her what it was he wanted to say. And so she waited expectantly while her partner gathered himself and prepared for the retelling of an old childhood memory.

Jaune coughed, clearing his throat.

_Finally. This is it. We finally take care of this business._ Pyrrha thought to herself, relieved. Jaune opened his mouth and Pyrrha silenced her thoughts.

"I mean, I guess my father was the kind of guy who was just really damn cool. You met him at Ruby's wedding and all. Even after my mum fell ill and passed away he still stayed awesome." Jaune's eyes were glistening as he stared deep into the embers of the fire behind the soot stained glass door of the wood stove. Pyrrha imagined that was what his emotions must have been like for so long now; raging fires burning him up inside, eager to be let out into the open while he hid them mostly behind a solid wall. Her heart ached for him.

"One day me and him were out on a basic mission of his. I was sixteen, and well, he still held onto the belief I would somehow become a hunter." Jaune chuckled, though there was no mirth in it. "Look at me now, huh."

Pyrrha nuzzled closer, resting her head against his shoulder as she followed his gaze into the fire.

"But yeah. Here we were, a full fledged hunter and his son, out in the plain of Vale searching for a very small group of beowulves. I was admittedly terrified. We only had to go out a little from the border until we found them, running seemingly aimlessly yet directly towards the city. I think there were maybe six of them; dad wasn't impressed by that. He thought he was going up against something much more entertaining, as he put it." Jaune started to smile, remembering the once fond memory for every little detail.

Pyrrha found herself sinking lower and lower until she was using his lap as a pillow, her body stretched out on the sleeping bags laid out across the floor. She was still listening intently, but drowsiness was starting to come into play.

"So yeah. He was still eager to fight, don't get me wrong. He kind of just rushed them. Took them head on. I watched from not too far away, scared yet excited as I watched him go at 'em, cutting through them with his sword like they were butter. I was tasked with holding the shield." Jaune snorted, though now his face took on a troubled look as he drew closer to the point.

Pyrrha was slowly drifting off into a numb state of half sleep while she continued to pay attention to Jaune's story.

"I uh… I had some sort of idea at one point. You know, when I thought about why I was out there. Only two Grimm were left standing, so yeah. As my dad went after the second last, I charged the other. Shield out and some random battlecry later I was being swatted away like a fly by the damn creature." Jaune cursed bitterly, remembering how the wind had been knocked out of him. "It had sucked."

Pyrrha was slightly more awake after his swearing, and she could almost sense what he was getting to.

"Anyhow, I kind of just sat there and moaned about on the ground until dad took care of the last one. He then asked me what the hell I was doing." Jaune smirked. "Oh, you know, just distracting the other one before it got you, I told him. He didn't believe me, I could tell, but he humored my anyhow. For the rest of that year I accompanied him on every mission, always carrying the shield. We were to protect each other. We promised it." He stopped, right there, unable to go on.

Pyrrha watched in dismay as tears began to fall from his blue eyes. She sat up slowly, her face riddled with concern and understanding. "I get it now. Jaune, I'm so sorry…"

The young man shook his head slowly, a look of grim determination on his face. "I'm sorry too, Pyrrha. I made a promise to him, but I also made a promise to you. When I asked you to be my wife."

Pyrrha found his hand with hers and their fingers intertwined, sealing their hands together. "Jaune. I love you, so much. I don't want to ever lose you. Don't hold anything back, don't try and forget it. Move on from it. Come to terms with it." Pyrrha leaned up and planted a soft, loving kiss on his tear stained cheek.

"I'll be alright now if you still need time to deal with this." She told him, urging him to lie down by pushing down on his chest. He quietly complied, beyond the point of exhaustion. Pyrrha knew this and appreciated him doing all of this with every ounce of her being. "But come on, lets go to bed, huh?" She smiled warmly, nuzzling herself against his solid form as her hand remained with his.

Jaune closed his eyes and thought about everything. "Pyrrha… I love you… Too.."

His voice quickly died down as his brain died for the night.

Pyrrha smiled, content, as her and Jaune's auras danced around in a giddy kind of celabration. As she lay beside him, drifting off into a sleep of her own, she dared any Grimm to attempt to try and take him from her.

Any.

* * *

**Prev: White Rose fluff) (Next: Christmas themed White Rose: still under construction **

**Leave a review, if you would be so kind. I love hearing from you guys and knowing what you think. It especially matters here, as I tried some things with this I've never attempted before.**


	3. White Rose Christmas Special: Fluuuuffs

Cold.

It was all the heiress could feel around her as she sauntered clumsily through the snow covered forest, desperately trying to make her way back to Beacon. The numbness on her toes was aggravating and uncomfortable, as was the stinging of her fingertips.

If it hadn't been for that damned Ruby Rose, she wouldn't be out her at dust knows what time, freezing her cute little ass off. And yes, she did consider it to be very cute.

As was always the case with that impulsive dolt, things had become more trouble than they should have. What had been a simple trip out to Forever Fall Forest in search of Zwei had turned into Weiss getting lost, losing her scroll, and a substantial amount of curses being thrown in Ruby's direction.

"Weiiiiss!"

The heiress froze in mid step, cringing. Either she answered Ruby and hopefully made it back home, or she continued on her own to Beacon. If Ruby and her were going in the same direction, wouldn't that mean it was the right direction?

No. Of course not. That would be a most unwise assumption.

"I'm over here, dolt." Weiss called out, submitting herself to her fate. If anything, at least she'd be able to lit into the insufferable dun- "Oof!" Weiss hit the ground hard as something, which was more likely Ruby than not, slammed into her from behind, a fluffy cloud of white snow rising around the two in response.

"Weiss, I found you!"

Ruby's chipper voice grated on the heiress' nerves, who was busy trying to keep her indignant screams to herself. Alerting any Grimm was not on her list of Christmas activities. With a huff that sounded more like a growl, Weiss blew hair out of her face.

"Weiss?"

Weiss Schnee had never been as angry now as she ever would be for the many long years to come. She'd never again entertain the idea of deliberately causing Ruby, her love, leader, and most certainly trusted comrade, suffering the likes that only Weiss herself could relate.

And so the heiress flailed helplessly in the snow, praying that this heavy oaf atop her would move. When Ruby finally did, Weiss came up sputtering, shivering and cursing Ruby with obscenities that even Roman would have turned red when hearing.

"W-Weiss, c-calm down, I b-brought you a-" Ruby gave up, backing away in fear for her life. Weiss was a force of utter and brutal hatred, the snow rising and falling with each step she took.

Unbeknownst to Weiss, Ruby was breathless. In the pale moonlight, her hair in complete disarray and her face tinged red by the snow Ruby had unintentionally forced her into, Weiss was possibly the most attractive person the awkward brunette had ever seen.

With sudden speed only she could muster, Ruby dropped the white rose she had found on her search for Zwei, and tackled the heiress with a hug so warm and a kiss so sweet. They stumbled back into a tree, Weiss not yet having reacted. Ruby wondered if Weiss was just too cold to react, or maybe to angry.

Then Weiss' frozen lips began to move with Ruby's, and the warmth spread throughout their bodies, their auras mingling and dancing around in jittery giddiness. Ruby giggled as a Weiss gave in, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist and pulling her close. The heiress let out a flustered sigh, breaking their lips apart albeit slowly.

"This doesn't mean anything, Ruby."

"Are you warm?" Ruby found herself staring into sparkling cerulean eyes, and realized just how cold she was when Weiss wasn't with her.

"I could be warmer… But yes." Weiss' reply was quiet and shy as the heiress averted her eyes, and Ruby couldn't help the squeak that forced it's way through her throat.

"Weiiiiss, I got something for you!" Ruby stepped away from Weiss, and the other girl gritted her teeth at the missing warmth she had so quickly grown accustomed to. She watched as Ruby bent down and picked something up, though Weiss couldn't quite make it out.

"Ruby, what is it?" Weiss huffed, quickly growing impatient despite the fact that she was no longer angry with Ruby. Or at least not AS angry. Her toes were still frozen.

"A white rose!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly, displaying the delicate flower with a wide grin. Weiss stared at it with a blank expression, and Ruby wondered if the heiress was simply too frustrated with Ruby to care anymore.

"Did you pick it?"

Ruby nodded in response, her smile fading into a straight line that was her mouth.

"Can I see it?"

The brunette squeaked, eagerly handing it out to Weiss' reaching hand. For a moment their fingers touched, and Ruby's heart fluttered. It always seemed to do that whenever Weiss and her made physical contact. Weiss brought the rose up to her petite little nose and inhaled, a wistful smile gracing her face. "It smells just like home… And maybe a hint of you, too."

"Like, Atlas home, or Beacon…?" Ruby mumbled, blushing profusely. Weiss' remark had made the brunette make a double take, despite knowing she had a habit of smelling like roses.

"Atlas… And Beacon!" Weiss answered, her anger flaring once more as Ruby brought her mind back down from outer space.

"A-alright then, l-lets go!"

"You're making me soup!"

"Alright!"

"And pouring me glasses of eggnog for the rest of this damn night!"

"Okayyy!"

"And if you think you're going out to cut down trees with Yang tomorrow, think again!"

"B-but Weisss!"

"Nope! You're staying inside, with me, and keeping me warm. And cuddled. Understood!?"

"FINE!"

* * *

**Gaaaahahaha, White Rose christmas story! Even though I kinda... Skipped a holiday... Oops.**

**I really enjoyed getting in touch with my cute side again, after spending so much time writing depressing stuff. **

**I hope you all enjoy this! No real definite decision on the next oneshot I'll be submitting to this one; will probably be some random crap dropped on your head. :3 **


	4. White Rose: Fuffy fluff fluff

Ruby floundered helplessly into the dorm room, crashing through the door with a very loud and very ungraceful sound. She groaned as she struggled to catch the laundry that was going to fall off the top, regardless of her efforts. With a disgruntled huff, Ruby knelt down in the middle of the floor and set the laundry basket aside, resigning to collecting the spilled clothing. A grey blouse probably belonging to Blake had toppled over, along with a red pair of stockings, a stark white bra and a deep red long sleeve. There were socks and panties, too, and she was quick with handling the later.

She stood up with a blush, her eyes scanning the room quickly to see if anyone was here to notice her clumsiness. She sighed in relief when it turned out that she was the only one of the four here, glad that her fall would go unnoticed. She promptly dumped the basket on Weiss' bed, deciding to borrow it, and busily went about sorting the clothes into four separate piles while sitting cross legged. It was hard for her not to feel smug, knowing how much Weiss would probably protest to it. She was awfully touchy about her stuff.

She shifted through the pile with mild interest, knowing that the other girls had recently acquired new wardrobes. There would be a lot of new clothing to see - and guess about who owned them, too - and it gave her something to do.

Yang's new 'garments' were actually rather tame, Ruby thought, compared to what the outrageous blond usually went for. Ripped jeans, t-'s with deep V-shaped neck lines, tanks, slightly too short skirts, nothing too fancy. She raised one eyebrow when she pulled up a pair of panties that were no doubt belonging to Yang; they were hardly concealing, more artful lace than an actual item of clothing. They were yellow, and very silky, too. She set them down and tried not to imagine why Yang would need them, because she felt she _knew. _A shiver of hardly suppressed revulsion traveled down Ruby's spine, mental images playing across her mind.

She ended up sorting the rest by color after that. If something belonged to someone else, they'd get it back to the owner at some point. With a content sigh, Ruby flopped down into Weiss' pillows, the corners of her lips turning upwards in another smile, simply reveling in the rebellious act of it all. Weiss would, or _was, _maybe, going to blow gaskets. It all depended on how observant she would be later on today.

Ruby found herself staring out the window upside down, watching with child-like wonder at the newest snowfall. Dozens of snowy flakes fluttered slowly by, some sticking to the window only briefly before they melted into tiny droplets. Even her bones felt excited about the coming holidays; she loved winter so very much. She was hoping Weiss would stick around so that just maybe Ruby could sort through her feelings and figure out what she was going to do with the heiress. Sometimes she wanted to punch her, and other times she was so utterly taken by Weiss it left her reeling from the aftershock. Her partner was blunt, snarky, snippy, tidy and altogether downright insufferable sometimes. Other times were different; Weiss could be cute, gorgeous, super smart, easily embarrassed - an all time favorite of Ruby's - and altogether everything Ruby had come to really appreciate, and after awhile, had started to fall for. The descent into the lands of mad-crushing had been pretty fast.

Ruby sighed again, rolling over onto her side to face the other end of the room. She could smell Weiss' sweet perfume on her pillows, and what she imagined to be her shampoo, too. Ruby was comfortably content to lay here and think about Weiss and goggle like a buffoon at her perception of the heiress, but the chill of the outside was making it into the room, despite the efforts of the radiator. She pulled herself up slowly and dipped towards her closet, snatching a pair of light grey jeans and a striped red and black long-sleeve from the hangers. She pulled her pajama top up over her head and tossed it to the floor and pulled the jeans up her long and 'gangly' legs, as Yang had started to call them. It wasn't her fault she was growing.

She was busy trying to study Grimm behavior when the dorm room door swung open, followed by Yang's loud and ecstatic laughter. She snapped her head around with a questioning look as Yang stumbled into the room, clutching her stomach as she bent over and continued to laugh. Blake followed behind Yang, staring at her with a disgusted glare. Weiss came in last, her face blank.

"What on…" Ruby started, breaking out into a grin at Yang's actions.

"Yang," Blake started accusingly, looking at Ruby, "Decided it would be a good idea to spend thousands on feline products." She explained, and Ruby couldn't help but giggle at it. Blake rolled her eyes and went back to glaring at Yang.

"It's too bad you missed it, Ruby." Yang told her, still chuckling. "She threw a fit in the middle of the store when I handed her all the bags."

Blake scowled, her bow twitching angrily. Weiss sighed, a look of bemusement on her face. Ruby's face lit up when she saw Weiss was holding a white styrofoam cup, the aroma of hot chocolate finally reaching Ruby's nose. "Weiss, you shouldn't have!" Ruby exclaimed, stepping away from the heiress to join her beside Blake and Yang.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at her. "What makes you think I did?" She asked, and Ruby was filled with embarrassed regret.

"E-er, well I, you know, s-sorry, my bad…" She stuttered, her face red as her expression fell. Weiss tittered lightly, a sweet, bell-chime-esque sound.

"I'm kidding, klutz. Here." She smiled, holding the drink out to Ruby, who grinned in relief and took it from her.

She was just about to take a sip despite knowing she'd burn her tongue before she stopped and curtsied. "Why, thank you!" Ruby said, sounding very serious.

"You did it wrong, you know." Weiss said, seemingly annoyed. Ruby grinned at her sheepishly, and Weiss smiled very subtly back. Ruby's chest swelled with happiness at Weiss' smile, and so she tried to do as many possible things to see it.

Blake harrumphed and kicked Yang in the shin. The blond's laughter abruptly ended as she jumped back a little, wincing. Her grin didn't go away, though. "Come on, Yang. We, and I mean you, have a lot of _cat toys _to return." Blake grumbled, snatching up Yang's hand and turning to leave.

"Eh? But I thou-" Yang started to protest before Blake cut her off with a sharp look. Yang twisted her face strangely before shrugging and deciding to follow. Ruby stared after them, still amused by the useless shopping spree until the door closed, then reality seemed to sink in.

She was alone with Weiss. She glanced over at the heiress from the corners of her eyes, nervous. She had the option to talk to Weiss, again.

Weiss didn't seem at unease at all. She snickered at the departure of their two friends and shrugged out of her white coat, revealing a cream sweater underneath. She hung the jacket over the back of the chair Ruby had been sitting in, pausing to look at the open textbook on the desk. Ruby groaned almost inaudibly, rushing over to the desk and snatching the book away. Weiss gave her a startled look before narrowing her eyes with a thin smile.

"You've actually been studying, haven't you?" She accused, and Ruby grimaced.

"Trying to," Ruby corrected, and Weiss laughed. Ruby and Weiss had had a minor spat a few months back that had lead Ruby to the conclusion that she already knew enough about Grimm and didn't need to study from a text book. She was wrong, she later found out. "You guys interrupted me."

Weiss just smiled smugly, sitting down on her bed with a sigh. "You know, it would have been a lot less of a hassle if you'd come along, too. Yang and Blake spent most of the trip nipping at each other with good humored insults," Weiss said, absently picking at a fingernail. "I had no choice but to suffer through it in solitary silence."

Ruby was silent for a moment, letting her heart do its little dance of joy. _Weiss __**wanted **__me to go! _Ruby though, ecstatic at the prospect of Weiss actually enjoying her company. Weiss looked at her funnily, and Ruby realized her mouth was hanging open. She shut it close with a snap.

"Uh, yeah, right, well, I had chores and things to do, so you know. Next time?" Ruby suggested, sounding a little bit too eager than she had meant to. She shoved the hot chocolate to her lips and took a giant swig of it; it burned as it made it's way down her throat and into her stomach, leaving a warm trail in its wake. It also allowed her to not say anything else. Her mind was running wild with ideas and emotions and she didn't want to lose her cool.

Weiss looked at her with an almost confused gaze, but there was something else there that Ruby couldn't quite figure out. Finally, Weiss waved her hand as if to drop the subject. "Did you happen to find my underwear while you were doing the laundry? I let Yang borrow them because they were her "color" and she had…" Weiss' cheeks burned red as what must have been an erotic image played through her head. She never finished and simply looked at Ruby expectantly.

Ruby, realizing almost instantly which pair of panties Weiss was talking about, instantly guffawed. "Wait, wait, wait. Those are _yours?_" Ruby asked her, incredulous.

Weiss scowled. "Yes, Ruby Rose, _those _are mine. I'm going to assume you found them and gave them to Yang?"

Ruby nodded, trying to suppress her grin. She new it was rude and all to make judgments, but the idea of Weiss ever needing something so scandalous made her both laugh and blush at the same time. Besides, yellow?

Weiss huffed, seemingly miffed. "Alright, then. I guess she can keep them. Not like I really wanted them back that badly, not after…" She trailed off again and Ruby giggled despite herself. Weiss shot her a glare and Ruby smiled apologetically.

Ruby was about to turn away, having decided in her head that now was not the time to do silly I-like-you things, and stopped. Weiss' face had suddenly turned blank, and then her complexion turned even whiter than Ruby thought was possible. Uh oh.

"Ruby…" Weiss said in a low hiss, her tone threatening. "_What _were you doing on this bed? It's an utter _mess!_" She spat, and Ruby cringed.

"Well, I kindawasn'treallythinkingaboutitand-" She stared, her words rushing into each other so fast that they were borderline incomprehensible. And then she paused, noting the spark in Weiss' eyes. Weiss looked _amused. _"Uh… Weiss?"

An enlightened look sprawled across the heiress' face, followed by a slight smile. There was something particularly odd about it. "You know, whatever. Just forget about it, alright? I'm going to sleep in it anyways." Weiss said dismissively. Ruby had to make three doubletakes. It was the most un-Weiss thing she'd ever seen. Ever.

"Uh, I mean… I'm still sor… I uh, okay?" Ruby stammered, totally confused. It was strange.

Weiss fell silent, her eyes falling downwards. Ruby stood still, the awkward encounter making her consider what next to do. Dealing with Weiss was always a trial for her; she was always attempting to do her best make the right moves, so as to not upset her or anger her or annoy her. It was like a dance of brains, a dance she wasn't super good at half the time.

Weiss finally sighed, a light and feathery sound. Somewhat happy, even. She looked up at Ruby again, and Ruby thought she looked pleased. "Ruby, do you like the hot chocolate? Not too plain, is it?"

Now it was Ruby's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Er, no. It's actually fine… A little hot, though." She admitted with a grin, and Weiss rolled her eyes. The smile on her lips never departed. When Ruby really payed attention to that smile, she found her mind wandering into thoughts she tried to ignore in public. There was something about Weiss' lips that made Ruby blush deep scarlet.

Weiss made a sound in the back of her throat, and Ruby snapped her attention back up to Weiss' face. The heiress was looking up off to the side, and Ruby felt the need to apologize. She didn't, though; that would be way too embarrassing. Instead she turned her attention to the hot chocolate again, taking another swig. It wasn't as hot anymore.

"So, Blake and Yang are going very steady, lately. Thoughts?" Weiss suddenly asked, her gaze turning to Ruby's. The smile had vanished and now Weiss looked very intense. Under the power of such a gaze, Ruby felt compelled.

"Y-you want to gossip?" Ruby asked, a nervous edge causing her voice to go up one crescendo too high.

Weiss scoffed, smirking mischievously. "Not _gossip. _More like share our opinions on something that is of high interest to us both."

"So, gossip."

"It's not gossiping." Weiss protested, though she seemed a little unsure about that. Ruby grinned.

"I mean, you know. It's pretty cool that they're… Uh, you know. Together so much." Ruby said, not really sure what to say. She just thought that her sister and her second best friend made a great pair and that was the end of it. She'd never given the subject of those two much time at all.

Weiss pouted, and Ruby felt the urge to announce out loud that it made Weiss look cute. She ignored it. "You're not really good at this, you know." Weiss told her, and Ruby wasn't sure how to respond. After a moment Weiss flashed her another smile, and Ruby responded with a much brighter and longer lasting one. As silence fell in again, Ruby put the hot chocolate to her lips again and took another mouthful. A deep one with time.

Realizing she'd been standing in the middle of the floor the entire time, Ruby went to sit on Yang's bed.

"Hey, wait." Weiss interrupted her, focused entirely on her fingernail again. "Come sit over here." Weiss instructed her.

Ruby stopped, looking uncertainly at an empty spot beside Weiss and back to Yang's bed before looking back at the spot again. Weiss was definitely acting super strange right now. With a shrug, Ruby turned back and took a seat a few inches next to Weiss. The heiress never looked over at her.

"So, I was thinking about going to Atlas to celebrate the holidays," Weiss began, and Ruby's heart stopped. "But I'm not sure I wanted to go and be alone, you know. So maybe I'll stay here." Weiss finished, and Ruby had a silent sigh of relief.

"Yeah? I mean, that does sound really dull and all, considering all your friends are here and not there." Ruby said, trying to sound nonchalant. A faint hint of a smug smile touched the corners of Weiss' mouth.

"I _do _have friends there," Weiss said, sounding somewhat indignant. "But you're right. Most of the friends I really care for are here in Vale. So I'll probably stick around. Unless you were looking to get rid of me, that is?" She asked Ruby, her tone completely nonserious.

Ruby had just finished her hot chocolate. "Nah, I'm totally cool if you stick around. I mean, Blake and Yang are going to be doing their own things, as you can imagine. There's now way I'm gonna let you go and have a good time while I sit here all bored."

Weiss' smile was pretty big when she turned to look at Ruby.

"B-besides, who will buy me hot chocolate besides you?" Ruby asked, giggling nervously as she held the cup up as evidence.

Weiss laughed, and then she looked thoughtful. "Speaking of which, can I taste it? I want to make sure I actually spent my money on what I was promised." She said, looking Ruby dead in the eye.

Ruby blushed, feeling really, really rude. "Oh. Uh, I, uh, sorry, Weiss! I kinda… Drank it…" She mumbled the last bit, not having considered offering Weiss some.

The heiress' brow furrowed in some expression Ruby couldn't quite figure out, and then the heiress smiled sweetly. She turned half her body over to face Ruby, pulling a leg up to sit on. Ruby hadn't realized Weiss was wearing a skirt and stockings up until now. Weiss' face was a shade of red that made Ruby wary, but she couldn't really move. She had no idea what Weiss was up to, but the blush unsettled her.

Weiss looked down, one of her hands reaching out to take Ruby's empty hand. She almost dropped the cup at the unexpected contact. "I'm really really really sorry that I didn't save you any hot chocolate, Weiss!" Ruby rushed to get the words out, but Weiss didn't seem to hear.

Weiss pulled Ruby's hand up in front of her face and looked like she was trying to fully decide on something. The look passed and was replaced with one of determination. She let go of Ruby's hand and waited for Ruby to put it down again. When she didn't, Weiss looked at her funnily again. "Oh!" Ruby exclaimed, feeling embarrassed and putting her hand back down. It fell on Weiss' shin, but neither seemed to notice much.

The heiress breathed deeply, and Ruby realized she was steadying herself.

"Ruby," She started, leaning in really close with her entire body, "I will get a taste of it, whether or not you deem it possible." She said, her voice a tad too shaky to sound normal to Ruby. Weiss continued to lean in further, until Ruby was leaning away a little bit. Weiss was still close enough that Ruby could feel Weiss' breath on her face.

A really daring thought ran through Ruby's mind. "Weiss, I really wanna say that I kinda r-" She was cut off as something really warm and smooth pressed against her lips. It took her a very long moment to realize it was Weiss' lips, and a giddy laugh of incredibility bubbled up and out of Ruby's throat. Weiss pulled back a bit, and Ruby could see that Weiss was scared. Understanding coursed through Ruby's mind and she leaned into Weiss' lips this time, riding the high of the moment. She was brave for just a second before reality really caught up with her.

_Weiss just kissed me. I just kissed Weiss. Are we kissing each other? What? _

Ruby's thoughts jumbled into each other like a confused crowd of excited children.

She felt blissful when Weiss hummed at Ruby's reaction, her warm, silky lips breaking into a small smile. Ruby smiled with her, her limbs tingling as if there was an invisible source of electricity being deposited straight into her body. She could taste Weiss' cherry lipstick when she daringly ran her tongue along Weiss' bottom lip.

The heiress reacted unexpectedly, putting urgent force behind her kiss and forcing her tongue at Ruby's mouth. The brunette had no time to think or even feel anything aside from Weiss, willingly allowing Weiss passage. Ruby moaned happily as her's and Weiss' tongue met. They didn't stay together for long, Weiss' tongue making a quick pass around Ruby's mouth before the heiress pulled away, red faced and breathing heavy.

Ruby was breathing even harder, her heart racing. She was trying really hard to comprehend what had just happened, but it was difficult. An erratic giggle bubbled out of her, long and giddy. Weiss was smiling, evidently waiting for Ruby to stop by the look in her eyes. Ruby finally brought her laughing under control shortly after, though the wide grin wouldn't leave.

Weiss sighed and took a deep breath, and Ruby felt like the heiress was breathing _her _in. She blushed even deeper at the thought.

"So, that wasn't too bad." Weiss commented, and Ruby giggled. She couldn't bear to look at Weiss right now, wanting so badly to kiss her again. She also wanted to dance and swing Weiss along with her, or to yell out loud for no other reason. Weiss had just _kissed _her. "And, I guess…" Weiss started, trailing off while giving Ruby a sly grin.

Ruby's curiosity bit the bait. "What is it?" She asked, still looking down.

Weiss giggled softly, her hand taking Ruby's again. "I guess the hot chocolate tasted really, really good."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoy this one. :3 **


	5. White Rose: This should be bigger oops

Weiss nervously gripped her other hand, averting her eyes from the people in front of her, their voices droning on like a constant buzz in her ears. Their poetry wasn't that interesting, which was fine because she really didn't want to be here anyways. Her mother sat beside her, wearing a plastic smile. The difference between them was that Weiss tried less to look as if she was enjoying it.

Weiss felt a forceful tap on her shoulder, her mother giving her a look. Weiss obediently returned her attention to the center stage, where a short boy in a tuxedo recited a poem Weiss didn't know the topic of.

_...the sky, heavy.  
I find the sea, crushing.  
I find reality, weathering._

Then he bowed, and about a thousand people stood up and clapped, cheering for him as he backed off the stage. Weiss joined them, hardly caring either way. She put up a smile anyways, sitting down when the next poet came onto stage. She listened only briefly before tuning it out again, faking her interest while on the inside she receded back to her small corner of peace.

Her mental wall kept out all the thoughts that threatened to wash her over. Chosen thoughtlessness was much more preferable than conscious drowning. The two-hour recital passed her by, neither noticing her nor caring about her individually. Her mother only had to slap her wrist once more before Weiss made sure to stand and applaud at the right intervals.

The room cleared out as the shop cleared up, and Weiss and her mother joined the crowd of people. "Well, that was nice. How did you enjoy it?" Her mother said to her, but Weiss failed to hear. "Weiss."

"Hm?" Weiss jumped, looking up at her mother in mild surprise. The older woman sighed, giving her a disapproving look.

"Weiss, I asked if you enjoyed it."

"I thought it was wonderful." Weiss replied immediately, forcing a smile She had really disliked the whole event. She held her mother's gaze until she looked away, apparently sated. Weiss turned her own eyes back to her feet, which were dressed in sparkling white leather. The soles sank deep into plush, rich red fabric, and she felt like she was walking on air with no stable ground to walk on. It left her with an unpleasant feeling as she followed her mother out into the night, the cool breeze feeling good on her bare arms, blowing her elegantly designed white dress around her.

"Now, your father is home in a week. He'll be bringing a certain suitor with him. I do hope you remember whom." Her mother said as she fished for her keys in a snakeskin purse.

"Of course. Jaune Arc, son of Augustin Arc, head owner of Arc Designs."

"Do not mention his father's name around him, Weiss. Men are prideful creatures, and that makes them delicate."

Weiss dipped her head. "I'm sorry."

_Beep beep. _

They both entered a shiny new BMW. "What are his achievements?"

"He's renowned for his track scores in the Olympics, winning Gold on two occasions, Silver four times and Copper Twice." Weiss replied immediately, the answers drilled into her head after hours of discussing the young man. She thought he sounded boring, and that his shiny medals really didn't make him that appealing.

"Indeed. He's a very nice man, from what your father says. You'll like him."

Weiss smiled, swallowing the lump in her throat as fast as it came up. "Yes, I'm sure. He sounds nice." Her mother seemed pleased with this and let their conversation go, paying full attention to the road as she pulled out of the driveway and slipped into city life traffic. Weiss looked down at her hands and watched her finger curl and uncurl, the passing lights playing on her skin.

Twenty minutes passed and they were pulling up into a large, grandiose stone driveway through an open iron gate, smoothly coming to a stop in front of a massive mansion. Her families' mansion. An old man dressed in a stark white tuxedo, so pressed and cleaned that it practically sparkled, even in the low light, met them.

"Jack." Her mother greeted him, not even giving him a spare glance as she dropped the keys into his hand. Weiss smiled softly at him, and he smiled back.

"Mistresses." He replied with a deep bow. Weiss felt a twinge of discomfort, wishing he didn't need to do such ridiculous things. The entire act seemed wasted on people who really didn't appreciate it, like her mother, or people such as herself who just found it awkward.

She followed her mother up to a set of sprawling, marble stairs, the rails ending in gargoyle heads, features frozen in grimaces. At the front set of doors, two life size gargoyles greeted them on either side, faces twisted into ferocious visages. Weiss had never much liked them, and wondered who decided to keep them around. The doors had deep grooves carefully carved into them, creating graceful swirls in the wood, trimmed in gold.

Even the doorknob was made of silver, encrusted in rubies.

The door opened for them, and Weiss' mother pushed past the door opener with no recognition. Weiss was too ashamed to thank them, aware that the servants likely didn't differentiate between the two of them.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Weiss." Her mother said, hanging her coat up on a twisting rack designed like a tree, except like almost everything else in the manor, it was made from gold.

"Goodnight, mother." Weiss bid her, and that was that. Weiss undressed down to her sweater and pale jeans, not bothering to glance around the huge foyer, heading straight for a set of stairs located to the far left.

She made for her room, located right in a long, left wing hallway. She stepped in and found her bed made, even though she had no recollection of doing so. She ignored the feeling of annoyance that welled up in her chest, subduing it and letting it deteriorate into the feeling of discontent she was used to. The servants were only doing their jobs, after all.

She left her boots at the door, undressing completely to the nude and turning her lights off with a soft double clap of her hands. She crawled into her meticulously made med, disturbing the comforters as much as possible. Above her was a white ceiling, a barren expanse. She stared at it unseeing, running through the mental process of discarding all the memories or feelings she'd gathered throughout the course of today.

Just like that, none of anything that she had experienced over the last twenty-four hours mattered. With a deep sigh, Weiss rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes.

* * *

Morning came for her, heralded by singing birds outside her windowsill. She blinked, blearily trying to get rid of the after affects of sleep. Turning on her side, she fished around for her phone, and felt a wave of excitement wash through her. Her mother had left her a text.

_Weiss, I'll be gone for most of the day. Amuse yourself if you can. _

There was no I love you, or have a good day, but Weiss didn't really care. Rarely did she get the chance to leave the house without a reason; when she did, it was always a pleasant time of sightseeing and relaxing. Her mind raced as she dressed, thoughtfully picking out a set of casual clothes that would do nicely for what she had in mind, a pair of baby blue jeans and a beige turtleneck sweater.

She passed on breakfast, refusing it when a serving maid had tried to push it on her. "Thank you, Angelica. Don't worry, I'll get something while I'm out if I must." She said, if only to appease the woman.

Angelica didn't smile when she wished her a pleasant outing.

Weiss had to open the front door for herself, no one there to do it for her. She didn't mind or care, and was in fact happier to do it for herself. Everyone knew she spent enough time having things done for her, against her will or not.

"Good morning, Miss." Jack, who was waiting by a sleek limousine, greeted her. He smiled, and Weiss smiled back. She liked Jack; he was a nice man.

"Good morning, Jack. I'd like you take me into the city." She said, "A park would do nicely."

"Certainly." He said, going around the vehicle to hold the back door open for her and asking no questions. Servants seldom did. Weiss thanked him and crawled into a heavily lavished backseat, every gizmo or gadget known to man available to her. It was simply another example of her family's ridiculous wealth.

Her reasons were simple; from a park she could partake in being away from home, the morning weather and dogs. She didn't own one herself, but she used to have a friend who did, a large, jolly purebred Sheppard named Tom.

She didn't look out of the window until they'd left the estate behind. When she finally did, the scenery had changed to an urban setting, filled with tall buildings and heavy traffic. She imagined herself as part of the working class rabble and wondered how any of them possibly did it. As the thought crossed her mind, a mother and her baby were suddenly bumped into the road, and Weiss almost shouted out as a car came within inches of hitting them, swerving just in time. Weiss looked away with wide eyes, breathing faster than normal. _It's so much more brutal..._ She thought, heart thumping in her chest.

The limo slowed to a stop, and Weiss fixed her hair one more time. Jack was there almost immediately to get the door for her.

"How long will you be out, Miss?" He asked, lending her a hand. She took it and stepped out of the vehicle, eyes searching the area. They were at a public green park, full of people. _Normal, everyday people_.

"I'll call you, Jack. Go ahead and get yourself something to eat." She told him, though she knew he'd wait for her anyway.

"Very well Miss." He said, bowing to her as he stepped back into the limo and rolled his window up. Weiss never looked back as she moved forward into the park, with no real goal in mind. Her spirits quickly began to soar, listening to the buzz of the city around her. Dogs ran by her, shapes and sizes and colors varying per canine, the lot of them barking jovially. Weiss smiled, planking herself down in the grass. Just then, a tiny little black and white dog flew by, paying her no heed but gaining her attention. It ran up to a girl, who giggled and shouted at him as he tried to get her to throw what appeared to be a Frisbee.

The little creature yipped in annoyance, tail whipping from side to side as it waited for the girl to throw the thing. She giggled at it, and Weiss found herself watching, amused. The brunette wore a red sweater and grey track pants, holding the blue disk shaped object close to her chest.

"Yip!" The dog barked, jumping up at her legs. This incited a loud peel of laughter from the girl as she tossed the Frisbee hard, sending it a long ways. The dog happily leapt after it, tripping on his own short little legs until he found his bearing, barking ecstatically as he tried to catch it. The disk bounced off a tree trunk and the dog leaped into the air, doing a flip as he caught it in between his small jaws.

"Yay Zwei!" The girl cheered, giggling as she ran up to the small creature. Its entire body seemed to wiggle when she dove for it, running out of the way towards Weiss at the last second to avoid her.

Weiss smiled at their playing, shying away awkwardly when the dog seemed to take notice of her and make a beeline, Frisbee flopping around in his mouth.

"Zwei!" The girl called again, picking herself up off the ground, still grinning widely. Zwei, who was apparently the dog, barrelled right into Weiss' legs, dropping the Frisbee off at her feet and barking. Weiss drew away, a little unnerved by its sudden closeness.

"Zwei!- Ugh, I'm sorry, he's like that!" The girl apologized, though she didn't seem overly concerned, giving Weiss a disarming smile. It seemed unnaturally natural to Weiss.

"Oh, uhm, it's fine with me. I like dogs..." Weiss said, bolting to a stand. Zwei barked at her again, and Weiss couldn't help a small giggle at the frantic expression on his face when she looked down at him.

"Huh, I guess he likes you! That's Zwei- I'm Ruby!" Ruby said, holding out a grass stained hand to Weiss.

_Ruby._

Weiss awkwardly accepted the handshake, looking down nervously. She wasn't used to physical contact of any sort.

"Glad to make the, uh, acquaintance!" Ruby said, and Weiss smiled and nodded. Ruby took her hand away and wiped it carelessly on her pants, obviously not caring. A small part of Weiss envied that, imagining if she did such a thing to one of her hundreds of dollars pairs of pants. Zwei suddenly grabbed her boot and Weiss stepped back with a yelp, hands going up to either side.

Ruby burst out into laughter, and Weiss looked at her as if she was crazy. "He's not going to hurt you, silly! He wants you to throw it for him!"

_Oh._ "O-oh. Well, I... Okay then, Zwei." Weiss stammered, feeling foolish as blood rushed to her cheeks. She bent down and picked up the slobbered on disk with a grimace. Zwei did circles and yipped happily for a few seconds, then froze altogether facing Weiss, locking eyes.

"Hold it for a little bit and watch what he does!" Ruby urged quietly, and Weiss giggled, already having witnessed it.

"Okay..." She said, holding the gross object in her hands. She quickly forgot about its textures when Zwei suddenly barked angrily and started pawing rapidly at her shins. Weiss squeaked and stepped back a bit, Ruby erupting into a fit of giggles at Weiss' reaction, who joined her with a giggle of her own. Zwei grumbled at her and bowed down on two paws, tail going at presumably ninety mph.

Weiss suddenly tossed it, watching with satisfaction as it caught the wind and soared, rising high into the air before it started a slow descent. Zwei dashed off, starting out slipping and sliding until he caught himself and bolted after it.

"Wow," Ruby said, staring off after the Frisbee, obviously impressed. "That was a _really _good throw!"

Weiss shrugged, blushing. "It's not that amazing." She said quietly, brushing the compliment aside. It was only a Frisbee throw.

"Well, I think it was pretty cool, and I bet Zwei does to."

Weiss giggled, the little dog leaping after the Frisbee, which was still too high for him to catch as it went over a slope. "It's going to be awhile until he gets that." Ruby commented. "Anyhow, I'm Ruby!" She repeated, but Weiss kept any comments to herself, "And you are?"

Weiss realized then that she hadn't given her name when Ruby had given hers. A quick fantasy where she forgot to do so in her meeting with Jaune Arc in a week's time gave her a jolt of panic. What a nightmare that would be.

"Uhm, hello?" Ruby asked with a quizzical expression. "You alright?"

Weiss jumped. "Uhm, no, I'm fine! S-sorry, it's Weiss." She stammered, mentally berating herself as soon as it happened. In the span of the short few seconds they'd met, Weiss had already messed up her manners in a substantial way. She tried not to imagine her mother, who would have skinned her.

Ruby instead giggled. "Yeesh, you're so jittery! That's a pretty name, Weiss. I've never heard it before. I'm Ruby!" She repeated for the third time with a wink, and Weiss couldn't help but giggle. She found that she didn't mind hearing that her name was pretty from random girls.

"So," Ruby said, sitting down cross-legged in the grass. Weiss sat down immediately, a habit ingrained into her. _When the person you're addressing sits, you sit. _Her mother had spent little time teaching her that when she was young. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen." Weiss admitted, hugging her knees. She liked the girl, and didn't mind being asked mundane questions.

"Cool! I'm sixteen, going on seventeen soon, really! What school did you go to?"

Weiss opened her mouth and shut it again. She hadn't actually gone to a school, receiving the best private tutoring money could possibly buy from all over the globe. By the age of fifteen she was already far ahead of most people graduating.

"I actually had tutoring." She told Ruby, seeing no reason to keep this a secret.

Ruby whistled. "That must have been expensive. What are you rich or something?"

Weiss thought back to bad memories of friends from families that weren't quite as wealthy as her own. They'd been nice, but the constant envy had always been there. She didn't really think having an honest to god friend was possible.

"Not... Really." Weiss lied, shrugging. "My grandparents paid for it." She felt bad for lying, but she told herself it was necessary.

"Neat! So, what, ivy league for you?" Ruby said, and Weiss wasn't sure if it was sarcastic or not.

"No, I don't think so... Maybe." Weiss said, knowing that she likely wouldn't. Her parents had bigger, better plans for her. Their golden goose to a whole new level of richness. The thought left a bitter taste in Weiss' mouth.

Ruby laughed, and Weiss realized with embarrassment that Ruby had only been making a joke. "Well, I myself am still going to school, but only for a little over a year."

It was then that Weiss noticed he strange color of Ruby's eyes; silver. She'd never seen such a strange oddity before. It was suffice to say that she was startled, stunned into speechlessness when Ruby caught her gaze with an intensity that shook Weiss to her core. It filled her with a feeling she couldn't describe, unable to look away.

"Uhm, Weiss?" Ruby asked her, an easy smile on her lips. Suddenly the spell was broken, and Weiss flushed deep scarlet. Ruby either didn't notice or didn't think anything of it.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered for the second time.

"You were being kinda funny. Do you live near here? I've never seen you before, and I come her _a lot._" Ruby asked, and Weiss blinked. She'd said it so fast she hadn't been able to keep up.

"Pardon me?"

"I was wondering if you came here often because this is kind of the first time I've ever seen you here and well, me and Zwei are _frequent _visitors!"

"No. Kinda. This is my first time coming here, actually."

"Oh, that's cool!"

Weiss looked back in the direction of Zwei, who still hadn't come back over the rise. Then, as if shot out of a gun, the little ball of seemingly endless energy came zipping up and over the hill, Frisbee in his mouth as he skidded and almost lost his balance. A giggle broke from Weiss, and Ruby laughed with her as the dog shot straight for them.

He tried to stop in front of them but slid right between them into a tree, making a bit of a thump. Concern for the little dog flooded Weiss, but Ruby only laughed harder. Zwei barked between the plastic in his teeth, trotting back to them and dropping the disk in between. Weiss found herself giggling again.

It occurred to her that in the last few minutes, she'd laughed more than she had in a month.

Ruby snagged the Frisbee and stood up, stretching and brushing her bottom where grass had stuck to it. "Alright, well, me and Zwei are gonna go, now!" She said, leaning back on her heels.

Weiss hid her frown well. "Oh! Well, enjoy your walk."

Ruby smiled at her, giving her a quick wave as she began to walk off. Zwei, however, pushed at Weiss' hands with his wet nose, causing her to squeal in shock at its coldness. Ruby laughed at her response and Weiss felt warm in the face, laughing softly at Zwei as he continued to pry at her hands.

"He wants you to pet him!" Ruby offered helpfully, pausing mid-step. Weiss blushed, feeling foolish again. Of course that's what the dog wanted.

Weiss giggled as he opened his mouth and let his pink tongue hang out to the side, closing his eyes in pleasure as Weiss scratched behind an ear.

"So, will you be here tomorrow or something?" Ruby asked.

"No... Probably not. I don't come here much."

"Well, you should! Me and Zwei are here all weeklong!"

Weiss smiled, elated that Ruby had sort of kind of invited her back to visit. "Maybe I can do Friday." She said, more to appease the girl than anything.

"Neat! Make sure to come at the same time, though. Zwei likes it early, because that's when all the pretty girls are out. I agree with him, so it works out nicely!"

Weiss blinked, catching on slowly. She cursed her blush as it threatened to turn her into a tomato plant. "Uhm." Was all she could manage.

"Anyhow, hopefully see you Friday! It'll be cool; I'll make sure to bring an extra Frisbee, slobber free!" Ruby promised, leading Zwei away. "Cya, Weiss!"

"Bye, Ruby. I'll see you." She said quietly, not nearly loud enough for Ruby to hear her.

Somehow the day seemed to get a lot less appealing now that Ruby and Zwei were no longer a part of it.

"Ruby..." Weiss said to herself, rolling the name around her tongue. It was a common and plain name, not at all how she felt about the name's owner, who seemed strange. Maybe a good kind of strange. She was definitely unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

Throughout the rest of the day, Weiss amused herself with activities that made her happy, glad to be free from the suffocating confinements of her home.

No matter what, where and when, though, the mental image of Ruby's rare eyes kept coming to forefront of her mind.

It was only Tuesday and Weiss was already trying to figure out how to get back here on Friday morning.

* * *

_**Hi! I honestly don't know, just felt like writing lowkeye White Rose fluff. It feels like it should be part of a much larger story, but I've got plans for a White Rose fantasy story, so you'll all just have to deal with this I s'pose. Enjoy it anyways!**_


End file.
